


Still Water

by UlvDragontail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, New Years, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlvDragontail/pseuds/UlvDragontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon, a squirrel, and a cat, at the end of another year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Water

The water ripples lightly, feels cool around his legs, pleasant and just perfect. The sky toward the ocean is dark, not even reflecting any stars. It is mostly free of ships, with only two cruisers lying far out. Lighting up warm circles for those celebrating aboard. There's a rustle of fabric as Vivec makes herself comfortable in the hood of his sweater.

Bending down, he dips his fingers into the water, and with his gaze, he follows a large-eyed dentex with his gaze. The fish swim comfortably around his fingers, and he stroke it across its scales with a claw, lightly to not hurt it. It press its naturally pouty lips to his fingertip, and he can't help the fleeting smile that flicker across his face. Then the fish swim away, just as peacefully as it came, and he sighs, slips his fingers through his hair and pause when he touch the scarred tissue where his right eye had been ripped to shreds so badly it left a coat of skin covering the place where the eyeball once had been. Abruptly, he pulls down his sleeve to cover his hands, so he does not touch, so he does not see, those old, painful memories anymore.

The water almost glows in the light from the city, and he lays down to stare up at the dark sky, to not see the changes to the city that he had once known so well. To not see the new scars that time has marked his skin with. As he does, Vivec scurries out of the hood and into the front of the sweater instead. As if to show how offended she is by his sudden change of position, that forced her to move, she shoves her fluffy tail into his face, and he snorts as he gets fur in his nose. Then he falls silent again, as the squirrel rest her tail against his throat instead.

His mind wanders as his eyes does, searching for any star visible. The only light is the fireworks that blossom against the raven black sky, and he close his eyes, finally. Tries not to think of a hair the same color as raven wings, as he, at the same times, tries to remember every detail of the lilac and gerbera daisies he put in it.

A new year is coming, same as the previous, and he wonders why he doesn't just give up already.

He hears a light sound of soft foot falls, and while Vivec's tail twitch, he doesn't blink when a breath his his face, but he gazes down when his visitor speaks.

”Asi, what are thee doing, simply laying here?”

“......thinking.” Asius sits up again, and the other move out of the way just a little. A squirrel tail is shoved right up his nose again, and he brush it out of his face. The skinny cat settles beside him, wraps it dark tails around its legs, and chimes lightly with a purr; “ _'tis_ the New Years, comrade. Do try to cheer up.”

”It's just another year at its end, what's so remarkable?” More than that it separates him further from the time that he so misses, there really is nothing special about this night. Of course, the city is lit up for the occasion, filled with colors and with people. So changed from a certain years end.

The cat's only ear tilted in thought. ”See at 't this way. When thee face the end of another year, and welcome the start of the next, thee realize that thee survived another year.”

“And that's exactly what I don't want.” Asius growl, purposely showing his sharp teeth to his feline comrade. “I am alive, but they are not!”

“For those whom thee loved, child. They would not want thee to mourn, my old friend. Thee knew them just as I did, they lived for the moment and never did they mourn the past. Thee should not do, either. Ought thee not cherish those memories?”

“I know. I know that, Argyros.” He pulls a leg out of the water, and drape an arm over his face. “Those few years back then, do you remember? They were really happy, weren't they?” So many years ago, so far from his grasp, the smiling people from his memories reach out their hands toward him, call his name. Accept him for who he is, despite his flaws. ”Ten years passes by so fast, it's impossible to grasp. And then, you can't take it back.”  
The cat sigh inwardly, ”'t was a happy time indeed. And for their sake, do attempt to listen to my words.”

Asius turn his head to look at Argryos, frown and longing clearly visible in his eye. “Be an idiot?” he mutters, and Argryos shrugs as best a cat can. “If that is how thee would prefer to interpret 't, please, do so.” Then he rises, and rub his head against the demon's arm. Asius lift a hand and pet him for a moment, then sighs, and drop it back down on the side. Argyros stretch, toes spread and tails twitching for a few moments.

”Come on now, comrade. Let us have something to eat. I heard there be a place that make the most exquisite phoenikia.” Argyros licks his nose and looks at Asius with expectation glowing in green eyes. Asius rubbed a hand over his face, and glanced back up at the sky. ”Not interested.”  
Another sigh, this time perfectly audible, escape the demon cat. ”Then how would you think about lahanodolmathes? I know how thee are fond of those rolled cabbages.”

A baffled expression spread on Asius face, and for a few long moments, he just stares. “Are you trying to _bribe_ me?”  
The cat snorts, and starts to laugh. “If thee could call 't a bribe when 'tis thee who possess the money. Considering thee do not want me to steal.”

“Yes. But....” He looks up one last time, and catches sight of a bright red explosion spreading far across the sky. “Very well, I'll buy you some new years cookies, mad cat.” Vivec moves, and peeks out, knocks on his chin, and he smiles. “As an addition to my Lady Vivec's nuts, of course.”  
Vivec jumps up on Asius' shoulder when the man stands, and Argyros chuckles, maybe offended, maybe not. But also amused. “Why I thank thee most graciously, fang child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenikia: (most commonly called Melomakarona) - Greek spice cookies  
> Lahanodolmathes: Greek stuffed cabbage rolls


End file.
